


One Last Sin

by lemonlush



Series: One Last Ride [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: A day in the life, One Last Ride style. Join Kagome and Inuyasha as they spend the day preparing for his parent's anniversary. These drabbles are post ONE LAST RIDE CANON! Written for Sins Week.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 53
Kudos: 75
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins, One Last Ride





	1. Sloth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

Sloth

Rain softly tapped against the windows of his house. It was the only noise filling his bedroom. That...and the gentle breathing of the woman curled up on his chest. Soft puffs of breath passed through her parted lips, brushing against his bare skin. It was cold out. Fall had already settled in on Montana, and the rain seemed to add an extra chill to the air...and yet...in her arms, he felt anything but cold.

He felt warm.

Comfortable.

Loved.

He moved to gently push her bangs off to the side so he could see her better as she slept, but the gesture jostled her.

Kagome stirred - the fingers on her hand splayed across his shoulder curling ever so slightly. Her eyelids crinkled as her face scrunched, as if she were fighting away sleep's seductive call.

When she opened her eyes, he forgot how to breathe.

How was she so beautiful?

How was it possible that she was his?

"Mornin," she mumbled softly, bringing the hand that had been comfortably situated against his shoulder, up to rub her eye.

"Good morning," he murmured, gently brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Always when I'm with you," she yawned - the act lessening the romantic tone she might have been hoping to achieve with her words, but he appreciated them all the same. "You?"

"Mmm," he nodded, running his fingers through her hair as she sat up. The comforter fell away from her body, exposing her breasts to him, and he allowed himself a moment of joy. After all this time, he still couldn't believe she was his. Still found it hard to believe that she wore his ring on her finger.

Again.

"It's raining," he passively commented, reaching up to push a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

"I have so much I have to get done though," she pouted sweetly. "I need to finish cleaning and I need to start working on dinner and—"

He reached up and pulled her back down to the bed, covering her with his nude form.

"Work, work, work...that all ya ever think about, Higurashi?"

"Says the man who works himself to the bone," she glared back, and he rolled his eyes, pushing himself up onto his arms.

"Yeah. So why don't we just sleep in a bit longer? Bed is nice... _warm…"_

"Mmmm…" she sighed, biting her lip as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"And," he continued. "Rumor has it…" he pressed a kiss between her eyebrows, and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. "There's a really…" He moved to the tip of her nose, and he caught her smile. " _Really…"_ He moved on to the skin under her eye. " _Really…"_ Her other eye. "Sexy, naked man in bed with ya."

"Rumor has it, huh?" she teased, her eyes dancing with humor, even as she looked down at his lips. "Guess I should investigate that…"

She wrapped a leg around his waist, flipping them over and kissing him slowly.

Teasingly.

When they parted, she had a dreamy look on her face as she looked out their bedroom window.

"I suppose a few more minutes in bed never hurt anyone…"


	2. Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

She was going to kill him.

No.

That wasn't too strong a thing to say, given the situation at hand. She was going to straight-up slaughter her fiance.

If this had been the first time, sure. She could forgive him. Even if it had been the second time...she could maybe understand.

But this was the fifth. Fucking. Time.

 _"Inuyasha!"_ she yelled, stomping into their bathroom as the man showered.

He "innocently" tried to ignore her, pressing his ears flat to the top of his head...but she knew better. Knew _he_ knew better.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled again, and he turned around to give her a blank stare.

"Something tha matter, Sweetheart?"

Sweetheart?

_Sweetheart?_

She waved her hand in front of him, showing him the ripped lacy fabric between her fingers.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep ripping my panties!"

"I didn't rip them!"

"Rip, bite, _tear..._ I don't care what you call it, they're _destroyed. Again!"_

"Oops?" He smiled weakly, as he reached for the soap. She watched his hands move it across his body from the other side of the glass shower, and she tried to not get distracted. She was _not_ going to let him distract her. Again.

He _would_ be in trouble for this, dammit!

"Oops? _Oops?! Inuyasha!_ You can't keep destroying my panties! They cost money to replace you know!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he whined, giving her his best puppy dog eyes...and _dammit_...It...fuck! It was working! "I couldn't help it Kags...You're just so sexy," he continued, trailing his eyes up her still naked body. "I needed you too badly…"

"So you exacto knifed your fangs over them?!"

"It was faster than pulling them off!"

"UGH! I can't believe you!" She growled, turning around to storm out of their bathroom.

She didn't make it far before she found herself under the warm spray of the shower, his declawed fingers working out knots she didn't even realize she had in her back.

Maybe it was from the stress of trying to put together a big family dinner for his parent's anniversary later tonight? His fingers expertly dug into her flesh, working out every knot until she was nothing but putty in his hands...her previous anger evaporating as he pressed kisses to the back of her neck. Her shoulders. The place between her shoulder blades. The small of her back.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered as his fangs scraped against her skin. "This isn't fair. I'm really mad at you…"

"I know, Sweetheart."

"You're in serious trouble…"

"Of course," he reassured, nipping the curve of her buttocks.

"We're going to talk about this later…"

"Whenever you want."

Good.

So long as he knew he was in trouble. 


	3. Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

Kagome watched the woman on youtube expertly fold the napkin again, and looked down at the wrinkled mess she was holding.

She just didn't get it! How the hell was it this easy for her? She had been trying for the last half hour and all she had managed to get were wrinkled messes.

"Ya don't _need_ to fold 'em, ya know. Ya could just...put them in a pile and we can all just pick 'em up from the island when we get dinner."

She loved him.

She loved him.

She loved him.

"That goes against what I'm trying to do, Inuyasha," she ground out slowly. "I'm trying to make this a nice evening for your parents."

"By driving yourself bonkers?" he pressed, leaning down onto their kitchen island, watching as she tried to follow the youtube lady's instructions again.

"Yes," she hissed. "By driving myself bonkers. Everything needs to be in place, and just so…"

"Why? Just an anniversary…"

"Just an...Would you listen to yourself? It's more than just an anniversary! It's their 30th!"

"...And?"

She tried not to tear her hair out as he rolled his eyes and took the napkin from her, starting the video over.

"Lemme try - this is important to ya. Maybe I'll have better luck. It ain't worth ya losing your hair over though."

She watched as his fingers danced over the fabric, making every fold until finally, his napkin mirrored the youtube lady's...And she stood there on the other side of the island with her mouth hanging wide open.

"I don't...I... _how?!"_

"...Carefully?"

" _I was being careful!"_

"Not careful enough," he snorted.

She didn't know how, but Inuyasha had always been good with his hands. He had always been able to follow instructions perfectly...and it had always paid off for him. This house was perhaps the best example of that. She was always in awe of his ability to just... _make_ and _do_ like it was nothing.

She wished she could do it too. Her life would be so much easier if she had that talent.

"Hey," he tried, hooking a finger under her chin. "What's this all about? Why are you smelling like... _this?"_

"Nothing...I just...wish I had your talents sometimes."

He raised his brow and glanced down to the napkin.

"Napkin folding?"

"No silly," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Just...the ability to _do_."

"Oh…" he murmured, his brain rolling her words around. "Well...I like that you can't."

"Excuse you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, picking up another napkin. "I like that I can do the things you can't…'Cause I can't do the things you can. You think I can _really_ cook us dinner? You think I could throw all of this tagether," he gestured towards the room around them - the decorative balloons...the tea lights and the flower arrangements…

"Maybe?"

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't be able to come close to it. You knock me off my feet, ya know that right? Everything ya do...Damn."

She couldn't help but blush under his praise, and when she looked up, she saw admiration in his eyes.

"You amaze me, Darling."

She felt so silly for feeling envious of him now.

"Back at ya, Yash," she grinned, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. When she parted, she couldn't help but smirk against his lips and whisper, "Now finish folding for me, buddy."


	4. Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced down at his phone as it rang again, and he bit the inside of his lip, trying not to groan.

Souta.

The kid had been none too delicately hinting at his desire to borrow his new truck the last few days for a date and...well…

Shit.

Was it bad to say he didn't exactly trust the kid? It wasn't that he didn't love him or nothing, but...well…

He sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket, unwilling to answer just then. He didn't want to get into a fight right now. With _anyone_. Fiancé _or_ future brother in law.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked as she pipped filling into the mini quiches she was making.

"You know who," he groaned, leaning across the granite countertop of their island. He ran his finger along the inside of her mixing bowl, and she smacked the top of his hand, making him jerk it back in surprise.

"Inuyasha! Stop! You shouldn't eat raw egg!"

"Yeah? Watch me," he smirked, sucking the mixture off his finger, and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Cute. Real cute. Don't come crawling to me when you have the shits all night because you couldn't wait for them to be cooked."

"Wow Kagome... _the shits?_ Do you kiss your Mama with that mouth?"

"I kiss you with it too, Buddy," she grinned cheekily. "But that doesn't tell me who you're avoiding…"

He pouted and crossed his arms under his chin, resting it on them as she finished piping the last quiche.

"Your brother," he sighed as she popped the tray into the fridge, taking out the wheel of brie within, and some fig jam she had made earlier that week.

Because of _course_ Kagome made her own fig jam. Because that's how fucking perfect and amazing and wonderful she was. God, he loved her...the effort she was putting into this for _his_ parents? Maybe he should be a bit more willing to lend the kid his car…

Then again, if this date involved drinking - which it probably would - maybe he was better off...Not.

"What about my brother?" she pressed, unwrapping the phyllo dough she had been defrosting.

"He wants ta borrow the truck for a date."

"But Mama has a car he can use?" she replied, tilting her head sweetly to the side.

"Yeah. But the truck is new. I just...I don't know how responsible he's gonna be with it. That bad ta say? I know how we were when we were his age and...I dunno if we shoulda had keys to a car back then sometimes."

He had thought that she was going to maybe yell at him or force him to pony up the keys, but instead, her face softened, her eyes becoming so sweet and loving…

"You're going to be such a great dad one day when we have kids," she mused, spooning the fig jelly over her wheel of brie. "And no - he's not allowed to use the new truck just for a _date_. The girl probably knows it's not his anyways. I didn't know he was seeing someone right now. Do you know who it is?"

"Wouldn't be able ta tell ya," he shrugged. "Didn't ask him for a name. Just a why. Told him I'd think about it."

"Hmmm," she mused, wrapping the wheel of cheese into the dough. "Wait - why the hell did he come to you instead of me?"

Inuyasha slowly blinked twice.

Aw hell...


	5. Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room, pleased with how all of her hard work had paid off. It looked good. Or at least _she_ thought it looked good. The 30th anniversary was the "pearl" anniversary. So...she tried to take that to heart. She had gold and white balloons that she and Inuyasha had blown up to different sizes and created an arch out of, in their front hallway. She had printed out a sign wishing them a happy anniversary.

The flower arrangements were set in the center of their large dining room table - tea lights and other candles littering the room. Her vanilla and raspberry cake, iced with buttercream and topped with macarons and other candies, eagerly awaited her in the fridge, and she couldn't wait to pull it out. She had spent far too long designing the cake topper and having it made. Soft music was already playing, and she hoped that it helped set the mood.

She hoped that his mother enjoyed tonight.

They had mended their bridges, sure…

...But that didn't mean that those bridges weren't shaky from time to time.

Maybe once she and Inuyasha started giving her grandchildren…

The thought made her blush, and chew the inside of her lip.

Children.

With _Inuyasha…_

Her life had really taken a 180, hadn't it?

She wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world, though.

"Hey there pretty lady," he complimented, coming up from behind her and kissing her neck. "Mmm...What were ya thinking about to make you smell this good?" he purred, moving his lips up to her earlobe. She felt him take it between his teeth, running his fangs carefully over her delicate flesh. She shivered in delight.

"Just how good the room looks," she replied, not wanting to get trapped into another round with him right now. Not that she would _mind_ …

...Well...Maybe a little?

He gave her earlobe a firm nip and she bit the inside of her lip harder.

Then again...maybe not?

"Room looks good...Looks even better with you standing in it."

"Yash...stop," she blushed, pulling away from him. She didn't need his dad's nose sticking itself where it didn't belong.

"Fine," he pouted prettily. "Only 'cause they're here though."

They were there?

Oh shit.

_They were there!_

She needed to start the oven and cook everything!

Shit shit shit!

She had gotten so caught up in admiring her work, that she had completely lost track of time!

"Relax Kags," Inuyasha soothed, squeezing her ass as he went to the door. "They're early, and Ma will love everything. You did great, Darling. Don't stress."

Could the man read her mind?

She really wondered sometimes…


	6. Gluttony

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

He really shouldn't. Kagome had worked so hard for so long pulling all of this together...He should really leave the appetizers alone. But...she had made so many...So what if he swiped a few off the tray before he brought them into the family room where everyone was watching the slide show she had put together?

So what if a few were missing before they even made their way over to his parents?

It would be fine, right?

He would just take a quiche from the edge. No one would ever even know.

He quickly popped one into his mouth, and he swore his eyes rolled backward. He hadn't thought that he was a quiche man.

And then he had Kagome's quiche.

Fuck…

He could steal one more, right? Before Sesshomaru got to them and ate all of them.

Right?

Right.

He slipped one more off the tray and popped it into his mouth, slowing his pace as his baby pictures started showing up on the screen.

Kagome had put _baby pictures_ of him into this? Ones of him stark naked?

He grabbed three more off the tray before putting it in front of his parents.

There. That would show _her!_

"Oh my...Looks like a few of these are missing," his mother commented knowingly.

"Notheyrenottheyreallthere."

Maybe next time...he should swallow first.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

Kagome sighed, unclasping her necklace as Inuyasha closed the door to their bedroom, silently walking up behind her. The heals plaguing her all evening had long since been discarded, and now that it was all over, she finally felt the stress she had been holding in her body melt away.

"Tonight was wonderful," she sighed as he placed his hands onto her hips, kissing the side of her neck. Her head rolled to the side as he kissed his way up from the crook to her pulse point. "And that," she breathed, "feels wonderful."

"You feel wonderful," he agreed, placing a wet kiss just under her ear. "And tonight _was_ wonderful. _You_ were wonderful…" he whispered hotly, his hands leaving her hips to run along the outside of her thighs.

"Flatterer," she sighed contentedly, allowing her head to drop to his shoulder behind her.

"Amongst other things?" he asked hopefully, and an airy giggle escaped her throat.

"Such as…?"

She felt Inuyasha smile against her skin before murmuring, "Seducer?"

"Maybe…" she breathed. "Ugh. I'm so tired though…"

"Then let me put you right to bed?" he suggested, his fingers already working at the openings to her clothing. Her skirt was around her ankles, and her button-down shirt opened before she knew what he was doing. She felt him ease the fabric down her shoulders until she stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

His hands were everywhere - touching her. Molding her flesh in his palms. Kissing her bared skin...and then...she began to do the same. She stripped him until he was bare - his erection was proud as he backed her further into the room. Her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to carry her to the bed when he lifted her up.

He fell into it as he dropped her, their limbs tangling together. Their lips clashed and their fingers teased. Grazing their flesh. Seeking out all the hidden temptations they knew existed. Stroking. Burning.

She sat up and he pulled her out of her bra. Lifted her hips, and her panties disappeared. Spread her legs, and he thrust his cock inside her.

Their moans echoed off the walls of their bedroom. Pleads to not stop. Gasps of their names.

Screams when their pleasure finally overcame them.

When they collapsed together, hot and sweaty, she held him to her breast. He stroked her arm tenderly, breathing them in.

"I've never been happier," he confessed in a small whisper, her fingers running through his sweaty bangs.

"Me too," she replied gently. "Stay with me forever?"

"And ever."

* * *

A/N: Thank you ALL for reading!!! This concludes SIN WEEK!!!! (And I promise the next OLR smut you read won't be a drabble)


End file.
